Big Family Reunion
by strong man
Summary: Little Bear and Cub reunite after such a long time but this time Little Bear is bringing his friends and family along hopefully to bond and form friendships.


_**This is my first story of Little Bear: The Movie**_

 _ **Description:**_ **_The 13 Ghost was requesting me to do this and he's my buddy too_**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Little Bear/Cub, Father Bear/Cub's Feather, Cat/Owl **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ March 1 2015

 _ **Rated:**_ K

It's been at least 14 years since Little Bear saw Cub and his family so he went downstairs to tell his parents. Father Bear was reading today's newspaper and his wife was making dinner as usual.

"Afternoon Father Bear" He said and his dad put down the paper to greet his son. Can we go to the Wilderness to see Cub again, please" He said smiling.

"Well, I don't see why not but you'll have to ask your mother" He said after laughing.

"Why...I think that it's a splendid idea Little Bear" Mother Bear said as she heard it loud and clear. "Yes" He said jumping up in the air before running out the door "I'm going to ask Duck, Owl and Cat if they could come as well" He said passed his mother.

"Uh, Little Bear" She said quickly turning around trying to get his attention but it was too late. "Oh dear" She said finishing washing the dishes. "You okay dear? Father Bear said getting up from his chair and walked over.

"I'm just scared cause Cub's parents are wild and might hurt his friends" She said to her husband.

"I'm sure that they are going to get along just fine so don't worry" He said hoping since their Little Bear is friends with Cub.

* * *

Duck, Hen, Owl and Cat were all playing tag while the two red foxes sat out cause they didn't understand, Cat was it and the other were running away from him. "Here I come" He said getting down like a lion before charging. Duck and Hen were the first ones Cat targeted.

Once in range of the two, Cat jumped over them and handed in front of them which startled them. "I got you now" He said walking up to them and touched their shoulders. "Tag, your it" He said before going off to search for his boyfriend.

Hen and Duck laughed and ran to find Cat.

 **(0)**

Owl was sitting on top of a tree branch" He'll never think to look up here" He said after laughing. "I wouldn't be too sure of that Owl" Hearing Cat's voice said turned around to spot and faced his boyfriend getting ready to pounce.

Cat got down like a lion once more to gain momentum in his legs and once that was finished, he backed up enough to make the jump "Tag, your it' He said running and jumping then talked Owl out of the tree and to the ground.

Owl just smiled at his lover "Nicely done" He said giggling, Cat purred and licked his cheek which his boyfriend will have to get used too eventually. "Hello, we're playing a game" Duck said stopping their precious moment.

"Honestly, can't you lovebirds continue this after our game is over? Hen said with her hand on her hips. Suddenly Poppy and Pete alerted their friends when the two saw Little Bear coming by making sounds causing Duck and Hen to turn around.

"Little Bear, your just in time for our game" Duck said. "Yeah, where're playing Tag, you wanna join us? Hen said after Duck.

"Sounds like fun but I got another idea in mind" He said. "What is it? Cat said still on top of his lover. "Please tell us" Owl said looking upside-down. "How do you feel about going into the wilderness to visit Cub? He said. Sounds fun but no thanks" Cat said before getting off of his boyfriend to lick his paw.

"For once I agree with Cat, I'm sorry but he plays too rough" Owl said crossing his arms.

"Aww come on, I promise you that I'll talk to him" Little Bear said pleasing his friends. Cat sighed "Okay, we'll go" He said.

How that their in a relationship, Owl felt closer to Cat then ever and agreed to along. Most excited to see Cub again were Duck, Poppy and his twin brother, they jumped in place.

Hen on the other hand was not so thrilled about seeing him again but she wanted to play with her friends so there was no choice to be made and agreed as well.

"Great, we can all go together" He said smiling until Father bear came along with his hiking cloths and mother Bear was wearing one of her original dresses which was a pink shirt with a white apron and was carrying a picnic basket.

"Little Bear, are you sure you want to bring all your friends? She said in wryness. "Sure but why do you ask? He said. "Well, we don't know Cub's parents that well and-" She paused and sighed.

"Mother, don't worry, we are just going to stay with Cub" He said while laughing. "Well, are we ready to explore the wilderness? Father Bear said getting on the tail.

"I''ve been ready, let's go" Little Bear said excited running by his side causing him father and mother to giggle then started down the path.

Poppy, Pete and Duck went along behind them. "Here we go again" Cat said rolling his eyes before running to catch up to them. "Hey, wait up for me" Owl said flapping his wings, flying and trying to catch up.

 _ **While I was writing this, I was thinking very hard about the rating for this story and unfortunately, I'm keeping my word about my Hiatus though I'm inching to do a mature story/chapter but I just know I'm gonna get banned if I take it too far.**_

 _ **I still hold my promise when Admin has lifted the rule even if it takes forever, I'll wait until the time comes. Yes, this is a sequel to my first Little Bear story in case your wondering.**_


End file.
